


To learn my way to you

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: "plot", Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blushing, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, pinning, probably super ooc, the coffee shop au no one asked for, the usual package i guess, tobimada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Tobirama likes coffee and he loves the new coffee shop he found. He also likes eavesdropping strangers' conversations, especially when said conversations are spoken in that language he's currently trying to learn ! What better way to improve ? Also, what could ever go wrong ? Wait .. Are they talking about him ?





	To learn my way to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> The coffee shop AU no one asked for ! Except for Raendown!
> 
> She reblogged a list of prompts on tumblr, one of them caught my eye and here it is ! I even made it smutty !
> 
> (The title is rubbish but I couldn't come up with anything that didn't sound gross. My only other option was "Coffe with cream on the side" .. Don't get fooled with how fluffy it sounds. The story isn't fluffy!)

Tobirama Senju liked coffee. He did and some weeks ago, he had found that nice place downtown where he could come and have a nice cup of coffee while reading. For it was never too loud nor to crowdy, the seats were comfortable and nobody ever bothered him. Waiters didn’t come to him, asking if he needed a refill, they usually waited for him to look up and find their gaze to do so and Tobirama was thankful for that. He was the silent kind, he liked having his peace and he was happy he found that place. It was perfect for the stressed college student he was.  
  
Things had changed though, not so long after he discovered that place. Because of the lack of another free table, Tobirama had been forced to sit behind a group of kinda loud people. And it had taken him all his self control not to snap at them and ask them to stop being so loud when the rest of the coffee shop’s clients were silent or discreet with their conversations. These five ? They were the loudest people around and Tobirama couldn’t begin to bear with them.  
  
That was until he realized they were speaking that language he was trying to learn lately. Not for college, nor for any reason in particular other than liking the intonations of it and how melodic it sounded. He was using some lessons online, as well as an app on his phone but it didn’t compare with actually listening to proper conversations and getting his ears used to the sounds and the wording. So, despite how loud and annoying they acted around that peaceful place, Tobirama had taken the habit to sit next to them and usually, he focused more on their conversation rather than the book he had in hands.  
  
And he was improving ! With each moment he came to that place and listened that group of brothers (or so he had learned while eavesdropping their conversation), Tobirama was feeling more and more confident and fluent in his learning, his vocabulary was improving as well as his grammar and truly, this probably was the best way to learn. Even his application sounded dumb sometimes and he almost was at the end of its program anyways. He had learned more thanks to these people rather than all the means he found to teach himself said language.  
  
And Tobirama loved learning.  
  
What he hadn’t planned, as he was listening to these conversations, was to hear comments about him.  
  
Tobirama remembered it perfectly, the first time it happened. He remembered the smell of coffee up his nose and the tickling of his skin as the door had opened at that moment, letting the cold air of winter sweep in for a second. He remembered the cracking of a nearby seat and feeling someone look at him. Tobirama didn’t know why it marked him that much but he remembered the words perfectly and he had been surprised he understood them all to begin with.  
  
“Fuck, that guy will be the death of me. He’s handsome.”  
  
It had been half said, half moaned, as if the man complained and Tobirama hadn’t been sure they were speaking of him before he heard some giggles and one of the brothers answer.  
  
“The white haired guy ? He’s cute yeah.” The other had said and it triggered more laughing. “What are you waiting to ask him out ?”  
  
Both surprised and flustered, Tobirama had forgotten how to breath for a moment. This .. couldn’t be right, could it ? They couldn’t be talking of him, surely but Tobirama wasn’t dumb, white hair wasn’t exactly a common thing so yes, they were talking of him. People usually were uncomfortable, with his looks, the white hair, pale skin and red eyes put off a lot of people before and Tobirama was used to the weirded looks he often received. He wasn’t complaining, he never complained about his appearance, he found himself pretty enough and the fact he had boyfriends before comforted him in knowing some people were indeed attracted with him. No, truly, Tobirama didn’t care for what people might think of him.  
  
Being called handsome though ? So directly, and the same person saying he’d be the death of him ? That was .. something else. That wasn’t just the usual comment and Tobirama had felt himself warm inside for the rest of the day, thinking about it again and again and wondering whom, among the group, had said so. The five of them were quite attractive, if he were to be honest, Tobirama often glanced at them when he was waiting in line to place his order at the register and it wasn’t fair, truly, for brothers to all receive the “good looks” genes. But Tobirama couldn’t help but admit one of them caught his attention more than the others. The one who seemed to never brush his hair, despite how long they were, with dark, expressive eyes, nice lips and always, always sat at one of the corner of their table. The others often shifted seats but him ? He always sat at the same space.  
  
Tobirama didn’t know to whom belonged that yearning voice though, he didn’t know which one of them spoke and he didn’t dare asking. Asking meant he’d have to admit he had been listening to their conversations from the very start and as confident as Tobirama was, he also had some limits.  
  
What Tobirama hadn’t expected though, was to hear comments about him almost each time he came to the coffee shop after that one day. They were always nice, always from that same one brother and it always triggered teasing from the others and Tobirama couldn’t help snorting sometimes, as discreetly as he could so he wouldn’t be discovered. He still was pretending reading his book every time, so they might think he was laughing about his reading if they ever caught him. Tobirama knew it was ridiculous but oh well. The whole situation was.  
  
What Tobirama would never admit, about that whole situation, was the fact that .. he liked hearing these comments. Of course, everyone loved a compliment once in a while but Tobirama found himself yearning for his next visit to the coffee shop, crossing his fingers for them to be around and for the nearby table to be free for him to sit there and listen and hear them talking about him. And he learned a lot of things, while eavesdropping. For example, the guy’s name was Madara but his brothers often called him Mada. He was the second oldest, as he heard one day they argued on which one of them should be telling their mother about something Tobirama didn’t quite get. Madara had said that it was the eldest’ duty to do so, that as the second child, he’d tell their father. It sounded like their parents were divorced, or something of the sort. Tobirama didn’t really understand the details. The youngest wasn’t in college yet and he was forbidden to drink coffee. He was to order hot chocolate instead and Izuna, the one who always wore a ponytail, ordered hot chocolate as well so his littlest brother wouldn’t feel too bad.  
  
Really, the whole lot of them sounded nice. They had a good family dynamic, one that reminded Tobirama of his own brothers. And he missed them, as he had moved away from home because the College he had wanted to go to was far away but he’d soon be able to see them again, as the holidays were coming and he had planned to surprise them with a visit. He was pretty sure Hashirama, the oldest of them, would be the one pitifully sobbing to see him again. Tobirama already dreaded that moment.  
  
Today was no exception. Tobirama had arrived early, freed from college because one of his teachers was sick, he had ordered his usual coffee and sat at his table. For a long time, he had thought that maybe, they weren’t going to come today and he found himself glancing toward the entry each time the little bell above the door rang to announce a new client. It was stupid, Tobirama knew it was but his ego needed that little boost today and he’d stay longer, just in case.  
  
And he tried not to notice the little jump his heart did in his chest when he finally saw them arriving. Covered in snow as it hadn’t stopped falling since morning and they stomped their feet on the welcome mat so they wouldn’t soak the floor with melting snow. Tobirama watched them longer than he probably should, searching for the one he fancied the most and he did smile a little when he saw him unwrapping a thick scarf from his neck and pull a cap from his head, making his already unruly hair messier. Tobirama wouldn’t mind getting his hands into these locks and simply touch for a moment. He liked it and he sometimes found himself fantasizing about that guy. He was hot, after all and Tobirama often wished it was him, who made all these comments about him. But it was only a wish and the real world wasn’t always that good with things.  
  
It was only when Izuna, the one with the ponytail, looked toward his general direction that Tobirama focused on his book again and he waited, pretending to be reading, as they were taking their order. Soon after, they were chatting behind him again and Tobirama felt himself relax slowly at the familiarity of it all. He liked that situation, he decided. It helped him take his mind off his college work and it had given him the possibility to improve his skill in their language. Really, Tobirama hadn’t expected anything of the sort, when he first came to the coffee shop. Now, he couldn’t begin to think of never coming again. Because they might have disturbed him, at first but now ? Now, Tobirama was enjoying himself, in their company, if it even made sense.  
  
(No, it had nothing to do with Madara calling him pretty and handsome and commenting on his looks anytime he could in that yearning tone.)  
  
Their chatting began as soon as they all tasted their beverage and Tobirama kept listening to them, carefully checking on his phone when there was a word he didn’t know, in order to understand everything they said and it wasn’t long before they began speaking about him again.  
  
“Look, Mada, your pretty boy is here again,” Izuna teased and snickered along with his brothers. Tobirama felt his heart do its thing at the sound of a sigh behind his back, he leaned on his hand, trying to act as casual as he could despite how much he wanted to smile. This was getting more and more enjoyable, with time and he hoped it wouldn’t stop.  
  
But Madara didn’t answer, despite his brothers’ gentle taunting and how they kept bothering him. Tobirama wondered, for a moment, if Madara didn’t like him anymore, if he had met with someone else. He didn’t know much about that guy after all, for all he knew, Madara had a boyfriend already, or a girlfriend even. Maybe he only liked his looks in a platonic way and he had over thought the whole thing. It was possible and Tobirama knew he shouldn’t think this might lead to anything at all to begin with but .. But he couldn’t help wishing for something to happen. Anything at all.  
  
He really was deep into this, wasn’t he ?  
  
A long time passed, as they started talking of something else, of random things, about the holidays and what gift they were preparing for their parents and it was cute, in a way but Tobirama couldn’t help noticing how Madara wasn’t talking anymore. He wasn’t very talkative, usually but he was never that silent and Tobirama wondered why. Does it have anything to do with him ? But he wasn’t the only one to notice it and soon, he heard Izuna talking again.  
  
“Alright, Madara’s brooding,” he muttered and Tobirama pictured him rolling his eyes. “What’s up ?”  
  
“Nothing,” Madara grumbled roughly. But his brothers were having none of it.  
  
“Come on, Mada,” one of them whined, and he probably shifted closer as Tobirama heard the bench’s leather creak a little. “Didn’t you say you wanted to ask him out, the next time you’d see him ? He’s right here, that’s your chance!”  
  
Tobirama blinked in surprise. Surely, this wasn’t the truth, was it ? He almost couldn’t believe his ears. Or, maybe, they had realized he understood all they said and wanted to trick him or something. What if it was all a joke ? It wouldn’t be the first time, after all, some people were terrible enough to do this kind of things but he hoped he was wrong. He hoped he was just making this up.  
  
“Yeah,” Madara eventually admitted and he sighed again. “But I can’t.”  
  
“What ?” Izuna deadpanned, his tone probably as blank as his face. “Why not?”  
  
“Because ..” Madara breathed out with tiredness, Tobirama heard him shuffling his hair as he seemed to do each time he was annoyed. “I dreamt about him. And it was ..”  
  
Madara stopped there. And Tobirama was frozen in his seat. Madara dreamt about him ? And his tone .. His tone sounded nothing but serious as he said so, too serious for it to be some sick joke and the information slowly sank down into him and Tobirama swallowed the lump in his throat. Madara had dreamt about him. He had and it seemed to annoy him. Why would it annoy him, if he liked him and was single ? Because from the way his brothers seemed to be pushing him his way, Madara was single, it was only logical.  
  
“I had an erotic dream about him, alright ?” Madara spat out so suddenly it made Tobirama’s cheeks and ears turn red. “He was making me kneel down and suck his cock and ..”  
  
The rest of the words, Tobirama didn’t listen to them. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what happened next but damn, that first part was .. It was .. He had no word. He was shocked with it and yet, warmth began to spread down his belly and Tobirama knew that sensation. Madara was attracted to him, not only because he was pretty but he wanted him as well and Tobirama wasn’t naive enough to think he wouldn’t have sex with that guy if he ever had the opportunity. He still wasn’t sure which one of the brothers Madara was, he almost prayed he was the one he fancied the most but .. He wasn’t sure he cared anymore. After all that time listening to their conversations, he felt like he knew them, in a way, he felt close with them and for Madara to have such a dream about him, he probably felt the same, in a way. Even if he was but a stranger, he had fantasized about him, to the point where his brain decided to provide him with such images and Tobirama closed his eyes, when similar ones popped into his mind, when he saw that one brother he liked kneel in front of him, undo his belt and take care of his cock.  
  
Gods, that’d be one amazing sight but Tobirama forced it out of his mind as soon as it arrived. Now probably wasn’t the right time to have a random boner, was it ?  
  
“You guys aren’t helping,” Madara spat at some point. “I’m going to buy myself a muffin. When I’m back, you’d better have stopped talking about him, got it ?”  
  
With that, Madara stomped away, obviously angry and Tobirama hesitated a second, before he glanced toward the counter, his heart beating fast. Madara was angry, obviously but .. But Tobirama wanted to know, now. He needed to know and his heart did something weird in his chest, when he realized Madara indeed was the brother he liked the most when it came to looks. The guy that had been whispering compliments about him since the beginning was the one he had fantasized about and Tobirama stared for longer than he probably intended. He couldn’t help it, though. He couldn’t and it was only when he heard some sighing behind his back that he snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
“Told you we shouldn’t push him too much,” one of the brothers stated in an annoyed tone. “Now he’s gonna be snappy until the end of times.”  
  
“For fuck’s sake, he’s been pinning after this guy for weeks now,” Izuna answered and Tobirama blinked, glancing toward the counter again. “He’s just too stubborn to do anything.”  
  
Stubborn yes, and Tobirama made up his mind. Not because he was feeling bad for Madara but .. He was attracted to him, and it was reciprocal and why the hell shouldn’t he just go for it and try his chance ? Luck was on his side today it seemed, as the guy he had fantasized about seemed to feel the same for him, and Tobirama wanted to see how long it’d last, he wanted to see how lucky again he could be and he slowly closed his book, as he wouldn’t need it this time. Without thinking much, he abandoned his book on the table along with his coat, knowing nobody would touch them, he stood from his bench and walked toward the lines at the counter, his hands in his pockets and searching for something to say. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do to begin with, maybe introduce himself to Madara, maybe do something stupid on purpose and have an opportunity to start a conversation with him ?  
  
But his whole body reacted strongly, when he stood behind Madara in line, he could smell his perfume in the air and his hair was so close, so tempting and Tobirama closed his eyes for a second, before he cleared his throat and shook his head. He knew what he was going to say was stupid before he even started but oh well. He’d only have to find another coffee shop, if it didn’t work and never see these guys ever again.  
  
“I’d very much fancy seeing you down on your knees,” he whispered, barely loud enough for Madara to hear and in that language he had been learning to master thanks to them. “If you were willing to.”  
  
It was .. straightforward, to say the least. Bold and Tobirama usually wasn’t that rude with people, especially not with strangers but Madara’s closeness was triggering something in him and confidence was sipping through his whole being. New images flashed through his mind, images of the two of them doing more than just what Madara described earlier and his pants were beginning to become tight but hopefully, his sweater would be hiding it all. Hopefully.  
  
It took a moment for Madara to turn around and he did so very, very slowly, stiffly as if he had become a wooden puppet or something of the sort and his dark eyes looked up at him, wide opened but all Tobirama could see was the red on his cheeks and ears. A deep red color showing how embarrassed he was and Tobirama wanted to reach out and touch his skin, to feel if it was hot as well. He didn’t though.  
  
“I-I .. I mean, you .. I ..” Madara stammered on his words, completely flushed now and he looked away, placing his hand over his lips.  
  
“Also, thank you for saying I was pretty,” Tobirama smiled, in english this time as he didn’t master enough of Madara’s apparently mother tongue to continue with it. He didn’t know why but seeing that guy all flustered was enjoyable. Not that he mocked the guy’s obvious embarrassment but it had a nice look on him and .. He’d probably do a lot to disconcert him on a daily basis, if he was allowed to. If Madara was willing to play with him.  
  
“You .. understood it all ?” Madara inquired in a squeak, as if he was only now realizing that other people might understand their language despite the fact Tobirama spoke it just before and Tobirama chuckled.  
  
“Still learning,” he admitted with a shrug. “But you and your brother helped me improve a lot. What do you say, then ? The bathroom’s very quiet. Or you might prefer that muffin you wanted to buy ?”  
  
Madara seemed to hesitate for a long moment, before he looked around, carefully avoiding to look toward his brothers’ table and he grabbed his hand, led him to said bathroom without batting an eye. He was eager, even and Tobirama couldn’t help his soft chuckle, as Madara pushed him into the first cabin and locked the door behind them. Tobirama knew for a fact that this place was cleaned often and it might not be the most romantic place, it might not be the most comfortable one either but it’d make do, for what they were going to do. And he wasn’t one to indulge in quickies but his body already was reacting to Madara’s presence, it was already reacting to his perfume and the moment Madara placed his hands on his chest, Tobirama knew he wouldn’t be able to push him away anymore.  
  
Their first kiss was messy. It was rough and harsh and full of teeth but it probably was what they both needed at the moment. It was obvious Madara had built up some frustration along the weeks and Tobirama .. Well, he did as well. Hearing someone call him all these pretty names for all that time and not doing anything in return, hearing Madara say he wanted to kneel and suck his cock, out of the blue. Tobirama probably wasn’t the most sexual guy out there but .. But he’d make an exception for this time. It wasn’t like he had a choice, his body was already betraying him the most amazing way possible, heating up and craving for Madara’s touch.  
  
Madara touched his chest, pulling at his clothes but Tobirama’s hands almost immediately went for his hair. It seemed to be his best course of action because Madara moaned against his lips in answer, and Tobirama took all his sweet time touching and grabbing and running his fingers through it, in hopes it’d be enough to satisfy his need to do so. And it was softer than he had planned it to be. Unruly and there were a lot of knots, yes but soft as silk and part of him wondered if he’d ever get tired of it.  
  
Madara’s eyes seemed even darker, when they parted for air, that first kiss leaving the two of them panting and almost desperate for more. Tobirama could feel Madara’s hard-on push against his, as the other was slowly shifting his hips in order to create some friction and Tobirama let one of his hands fall on Madara’s butt, grabbing it with pleasure as he did so.  
  
Then, Madara tiptoed, to kiss him again, more gently this time and Tobirama melted against his lips, feeling like he could get used to this feeling. He probably shouldn’t, he had no guarantee this was going to happen ever again but it had been a long time since he last was kissed so nicely and Madara was quite skilled with his tongue, he was making him feel light in the head, he was making him shiver when nimble fingers found their way under his sweater and shirt to touch his skin. In answer, Tobirama slid his hands under Madara’s clothes as well, setting them on his nice butt and squeezing each time Madara bit his lip in a playful way.  
  
It didn’t last long though because Tobirama felt the strange need to hold the other. To hold him close and he freed one of his hands to wrap his arm around Madara's shoulder and pull him flushed against his chest. Madara answered with a moan against his lips, and he softly sucked on his tongue, a promise for what was to come later.  
  
And Madara didn’t wait long, to get to what he truly wanted, he reached for his trousers, unbuttoned them and slid his hand past his underwear, grabbing his hard-on gently but firmly enough to make Tobirama sigh in pleasure. His hand was steady, there was no hesitation and yet, barely opening his eyes, Tobirama saw the light blush lingering on Madara’s cheeks, he saw how he was tilting his head to the side, his eyes shining with lust.  
  
“Nice cock,” Madara commented, kissing his chin when Tobirama rested his head against the door in his back.  
  
The praise made Tobirama flush but oh gods, these fingers, wrapping around his length, stroking it slowly and smearing precome all along it, and Madara’s lips still working on his neck, nibbling and leaving marks there. Madara had looked all flustered and uncomfortable when caught but now he was full of confidence and Tobirama liked that. It always had been a huge turn on for him. It had always been something he loved very much and today was no exception.  
  
Another moan echoed in the bathroom’s stall and Tobirama bit his lip, he pulled Madara into a new kiss, grabbing his hair and thrusting into his fist as he did so. The touch was intoxicating, it was better than he had expected and it probably was the first time Tobirama was doing anything of the sort, he couldn’t remember doing anything sexual in a semi-public place before but he didn’t care for the moment. He couldn’t care less about getting caught either, all he wanted was to do this, to share something with that guy he had been fantasizing about for too long already, for that guy who had been calling him all sorts of nice things during that time and a proper date probably would have been better but .. But a date could come later. For now, they needed to take care of the frustration they both had built up on their side and Tobirama swallowed hard, almost choking when raw pleasure ran through his body again but he eventually opened his eyes again, he looked into Madara’s beautiful dark eyes.  
  
“Kneel”, he breathed out. Not an order, Madara didn’t have to, if he didn’t want to despite what he said earlier but boy, did he want him to. He wanted to see him on his knees so much and Madara’s lips pulled into a smirk, he bit his lip.  
  
“With pleasure,” he answered and without waiting a longer time, Madara let go of his cock, he knelt in front of him and pulled his pants and underwear down his ankles without much of a bother.  
  
A chill ran up Tobirama’s spine, as the sudden coldish air hit his hard-on but it didn’t falter. On the contrary, it seemed to harden even more. Madara kneeling shamelessly in front of him was a sight to behold and Tobirama knew they were strangers despite how much he had learned about that guy and his brothers ever since he started listening to their conversations but .. there was something, in Madara’s eyes, something Tobirama couldn’t exactly identify. It was good, though and Tobirama bit his lip hard, when Madara went for his cock, when his tongue slowly ran from its base to the top and he suckled on the head gently, never looking away from his eyes. That guy would be the death of him, Tobirama realized as a moan escaped him again and he rested his head against the door, he grabbed Madara’s hair gently and just enjoyed himself.  
  
Madara was skilled. It was the first thought he had when he felt Madara swallow his whole length without much of a trouble. He was good and he didn’t even seem to have a gag reflex, he didn’t seem bothered at all despite how some of his exes complained about his size in the past. Tobirama could only lean back and enjoy himself. When was the last time he received one nice blowjob ? Tobirama couldn’t remember but he hoped this one was going to last. He wasn’t sure it would, though. It was too good already and Tobirama wondered if Madara minded if he pulled at his hair.  
  
He gave it a tentative tug and Tobirama was surprised to hear Madara moan in pleasure around his cock. So he was indeed sensitive when it came to his hair ? Tobirama had wanted to touch it so badly before, he had wanted to run his fingers through it and here he was. And sure, it probably wasn’t the setting he had imagined but he couldn’t exactly complain, could he?  
  
Soon, the whole restroom was filled with his moans and the soft sucking noises Madara made as he was working his mouth, lips and tongue on his cock and Tobirama was praying no one was going to bother them, he was praying the staff wasn’t aware of what was happening in there, that they weren’t going to throw them out for this. They’d be allowed to, this was highly improper, they were in a goddam coffee shop after all, but the thoughts soon escaped him as Madara did.. something with his tongue that nearly had him coming and he opened his eyes again, moaning harder and trying to pull away from the other.  
  
Madara let go of his cock, offering him a cheeky smile as he did so, he took his time to kiss his thigh and hip, his hands going to caress the round of his butt.  
  
“Why did you stop ?” Tobirama whispered, panting and his cock was aching at the lack of stimulation. He was close. Not too close but it was frustrating, that Madara was just there, looking up at him, his lips brushing against the sensitive spots of his body but not touching his cock anymore.  
  
“Because sucking your cock wasn’t the only thing I dreamt about,” Madara admitted and he stood again, placing a hand at the back of his head and kissing his lips gently as he did so. Tobirama was confused, for a moment, too lost in the many sensations going through his body to wonder himself what Madara was talking about. That was until something was pushed into his hand and Tobirama frowned, at the sample of lube Madara gave him. What in hell ? Who carried samples of lube around like that ? Was Madara used to have quickies in coffee shop bathrooms ? But, before Tobirama could question it further, Madara was grabbing his other hand, to place it on his butt, he suckled at the soft skin of his neck.  
  
“If you’re up to it,” he specified in a kind tone and smiles, despite how he was leaning against him, his arms around his neck and Tobirama was surprised with how gentle and wheedling Madara was being at the moment. It felt intimate, in a way and Tobirama wondered if it was only an act, or if this also was part of Madara’s nature. “If not, I’ll still finish you off.”  
  
Tobirama hesitated. For a second only, before he kissed the other man again. Now he was here with him, now he was so hard it hurt, his whole body wanting nothing more but Madara’s presence, there wasn’t much else he would rather do. Or maybe, lay with Madara in a bed, instead of a restroom stall but he was too turned on to stop just now and Tobirama didn’t wait longer, to wrap his arms around the other man’s lower back, pushing their cock together as he did so, despite how Madara still was completely dressed.  
  
But Madara didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, he was smiling against his lips, he was happy with what was happening and Tobirama's hands wandered toward his ass again, he massaged it slowly, feeling how firm and round it was. Was Madara an athlete or something ? Either way, it was one nice butt and it was a shame Tobirama didn’t notice it earlier. He would have watched it often, that was certain.  
  
It was only when they parted, that Tobirama slid his hands past Madara’s clothes again, caressing his back, his shoulders, in awe with how soft his skin was, while he was kissing his neck and marking it a little just for the sake of it. He liked to mark his partners. He only hoped Madara wouldn’t mind, but Madara seemed quite willing, as he stood close and breathed hard against his ear, tilting his head to the side and offering his neck with no shame.  
  
What Tobirama truly regretted, though, was the fact he wouldn’t get to see Madara completely naked, that he wasn’t going to be able to push his weight on him as he enjoyed to do, to feel their skin touch. For sure, he couldn’t ask Madara to get all naked in such a place, it was clean but those still were restrooms and Tobirama wished he could just take the other man to his place and have him there. It wasn’t the plan though, he wasn’t sure he’d be patient enough for that and Tobirama eventually gave in, opening Madara's trousers and slowly sliding them down his legs along with his underwear in order to have access to that cute butt of his.  
  
Madara moaned, when Tobirama caressed his ass for a longer time, he pulled him into yet another kiss and Tobirama shivered. The feel of Madara’s hands in his hair was one amazing feeling and he loved it. Tobirama never liked having his hair pulled before but … he was enjoying himself at the moment.  
  
“I don’t even know your name,” Madara whispered at some point, making him chuckle.  
  
“Tobirama,” he murmured into the man’s ear and he smiled when he saw the hair stand on Madara’s nape of the neck. “And I already know yours, Madara.”  
  
Madara answered by touching his cock again, bringing it back to life because his boner had faded with the lack of stimulation and he smiled.  
  
“Very pleased to meet you,” Madara stated, and he hummed when Tobirama cupped his ass because he just couldn’t resist it. “Now, please, let's get to the main dish.”  
  
The lube sample was of quite good quality, to Tobirama’s opinion. Way better than the one he was used to buy and his first finger, after he rubbed it gently against Madara’s entrance, slipped in easily enough. Madara moaned in answer immediately, pushing back against his hand and arching his back as he did so, dragging his lips against Tobirama’s throat as he did so.  
  
Preparing Madara was easy. Because of how relaxed and trusting Madara was being and the position wasn’t ideal and it was difficult to reach but Tobirama searched for his prostate for a moment until he was able to brush against it. Madara’s whine at the sensation made him shiver hard, he used his free hand to grab the man’s hair, tilt his head to the side and kiss his neck.  
  
“Fuck,” Madara whispered under his breath, his hands pulling at his shirt and resting his head against his shoulder as he did so. Tobirama couldn’t help the glance he shot him, he held back a smile, seeing how much Madara was enjoying himself. It was a sight he liked very much and Tobirama continued fingering the other man gently but soon he added a finger, then another one and Madara huffed against his shoulder. “Wish I could have you in a bed,” he half moaned, “Feels so good ..”  
  
“Tell me when all’s good for you ..” Tobirama whispered, nuzzling at his hair and closing his eyes when Madara clenched around his fingers as he touched his prostate again. The moment was so soft, despite the fact they were strangers, so soft and gentle and Tobirama really wished they could have done that in a more proper place, rather than the stall of a restroom but oh well. He had been bold enough to kind of call out Madara on what he said earlier and he hadn’t been able to resist, when Madara had looked so flustered and almost shy. It was very nice, to be able to share something like this with the man and Tobirama couldn’t help kissing the man’s head and holding him close as well.  
  
It took another two minutes of all this, for Madara to detach himself from him and look up with a smile, before he kissed him again. Tobirama made sure not to touch anything with his lubed fingers, he personally didn’t like having some on his clothes or bed sheets and he took a moment to clean his fingers off with some toilet paper he then threw to the trash. But he startled, when he felt fingers against his cock again, he shivered as Madara never stopped kissing him, while stroking him slowly, just the way he liked it and Tobirama had troubles keeping his mind clear at the moment. It wasn’t easy to do so, when Madara was being so entirely too good with him and it was only when Madara stepped back, handing him a condom that Tobirama came back to his senses. He leaned heavily against the door, panting, he equipped himself with the condom, noting how it also was lubed and he glanced at the other man, a question in the eyes.  
  
How did Madara want him to go for now ? Tobirama sure wasn’t going to push him over the toilet and fuck him like this, it seemed improper and dirty and it was just a no for him. He didn’t have long to question himself because Madara slowly turned around, bracing himself against one of the stall’s walls, he pulled his hair over one of his shoulder and glanced at him over the other with a gentle smile, arching his back.  
  
For a moment, Tobirama couldn’t help but stare at the man’s beautiful ass, that he could properly see for the first time only now, before he stepped forward, taking his cock in hand, he placed his other hand on Madara’s hip and he kissed the nape of his partner’s neck, smiling as Madara flushed under the touch.  
  
“Ready ?” He questioned, between two kisses because he could barely keep them off the man’s soft skin and Madara quickly nodded, he bit his lip gently as he did so and he smiled when Tobirama started pushing in.  
  
Tobirama paused when he was around half way in, to give Madara time to breath and relax. Not that he was uncomfortable or too tight but it was obvious the man needed it, from the way he was panting and how he was sweating. Surely, doing this while all clothed wasn’t the right way to go but they didn’t have much choice, given the situation. It was only when Madara nodded slowly that he continued and he moaned, when he was fully in, shivering from head to toes and Madara hummed with a soft smile.  
  
The first thrusts were intense for the two of them. Tobirama couldn’t help thinking about all these comments Madara made about him, he couldn’t help thinking about how kind and sweet the man was, and here they were now, having sex, having a quickie in the bathroom of his favorite coffee shop and it was good. All was good and Tobirama focused on the sounds Madara was making, he focused on the softness of his moans and how he had closed his eyes and parted his lips. He focused on the way he shifted his hips to meet with his, how he was moving and Tobirama only smiled as well when he knew he hit the right spot. It was quite obvious he did, with the way Madara startled and moaned louder and cursed and Tobirama soothed him by kissing his cheek, then burying his face on the crook of his neck, slowly repeating the same movement again and again.  
  
It was only when Madara started to tremble gently and gripped the hand he had placed on the wall above them, that Tobirama tilted his hips another way to leave the man’s prostate alone again. Just for a moment, at least. He didn’t want it to be too quick, not when he was feeling so good himself. Quickies in bathrooms weren’t his thing but this was quite enjoyable and Tobirama wasn’t sure he’d do it again but he was happy he didn’t miss the opportunity.  
  
Minutes of pleasure passed, Tobirama was getting closer and closer. The amazing blowjob he received earlier helped, after all and he wished he could make it last so much longer but holding back wouldn’t be easy. Not with how Madara was clenching around him and how he was searching for his lips despite the weird angle. But the man was a beautiful sight, at the moment. Madara was a beautiful man to begin with, very handsome but now, with his hair sticking to his face, his cheeks flushed from pleasure, the way was bracing himself against the wall because his legs probably felt weak but also with how his back arched with each movement Tobirama made. All of this was beautiful and Tobirama had a hard time telling himself this would only happen once.  
  
“I’m close ..” Madara moaned, peeking at him but he couldn’t keep his lids half open for long, and Tobirama nodded against his neck, leaving some marks there, he reached around his waist to grab Madara’s cock and start stroking it. Almost immediately, Madara shifted his hips, as if he didn’t know what he wanted to feel the most anymore. His hand around his cock or his cock rubbing against his prostate. Tobirama didn’t change his pace though, as it seemed to be what Madara liked and he was close as well, he could feel his balls tighten and his mind going blank with each passing second, he could feel his own legs grow weaker because it felt too good and Tobirama wondered if he wasn’t going to just fall, now he was on the verge of coming.  
  
He didn’t fall. Pleasure ran raw through his veins and he had one intense orgasme, whiting out completely for a couple of seconds but he didn’t fall. Tobirama could feel the way Madara was holding his hand, though, he could feel his fingers entwine with his against the wall, grounding him to the reality and it was only when he stopped trembling that Tobirama shifted his hips against, despite how sensitive his cock was now, aiming for Madara’s prostate while his other hand slowly moved on the man’s length and Madara joined him in bliss soon after, spreading his seed on his fingers and whispering something Tobirama didn’t quite catch but oh well. The moment was too intense to care anyways.  
  
Tobirama soon pulled back afterwards, because he couldn’t handle the pressure against his cock’s head anymore, it was too much with how sensitive it was and he leaned against the wall behind his back, closing his eyes, out of breath but his mind was completely blank now. There was nothing he could think about, in such a moment, nothing at all and Tobirama used these minutes to come back to his senses, he barely registered movement around him, he didn’t register right away when Madara leaned against his body and nuzzled his neck. It took him a moment to come down from his high and he lazily wrapped an arm around Madara’s shoulders, he kissed his forehead. He wasn’t sure he was supposed to say something, at this point, he wasn’t sure there was anything to say at all but kissing was good and Madara seemed to think the same because he tilted his head up and aimed for his lips, kissing him for long minutes, hands wandering on his chest while Tobirama kept holding him.  
  
Were quickies in bathrooms supposed to be so soft ?  
  
“So pretty,” Madara whispered in that language against his lips before he pulled himself from him and reached for the toilet paper to start cleaning up. Tobirama hummed in contentment at the new compliment, his heart fluttering a little, he rid himself of the condom, put a knot at it and threw it in the bin, he pulled up his underwear and pants again and he smiled, when Madara did the same. There was then an awkward moment, when none of them knew what to say for a second. It was Madara who moved first, scratching the back of his head and his cheeks flushed a little as he did so.  
  
“Well, that was nice,” he whispered, unlocking the stall door and clearing his throat. “So .. Bye, pretty boy.”  
  
And just like that, Madara was gone and before Tobirama could react at all, he heard the restroom’s door close.  
  
Was it all ? That couldn’t be all. Tobirama wasn’t satisfied with this, he wasn’t but he couldn’t just run after Madara, could he ? But he couldn’t just let him go like that either. Not after this, that was. His mind probably still wasn’t in its right state, he was still high on the pleasure but .. But he had been fantasizing about Madara for quite some time, after all, and not about just having sex with him. Sure, it had been part of it, Tobirama wasn’t going to deny it but he also liked Madara another way. He had liked him before he even knew his face and this couldn’t just stop like this.  
  
Leaving the stall was the hardest part, Tobirama found out. It was like leaving the bubble they had been together in for how long this all even lasted, he didn’t know how much time had passed and he had to think, he had to know what to do, before he could act. He needed a plan and Tobirama walked to the faucets, to splash some fresh water on his face, hoping it would clear his mind, he rubbed his face several times before he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. His face was a little flushed, as always after sex and Tobirama smiled when he saw the marks Madara had left on his neck. They were cute, in a way and he was pretty sure he left some on Madara’s skin as well. He had only access to his neck, sadly, or he would have left them all over him and Tobirama shook his head a little at the thoughts. It was a bad thing to think about, for the moment at least and he used some paper towel to dry himself up, he breathed out slowly as he turned to the restroom door.  
  
The plan he had been looking for came to him right away, when Tobirama passed the door. It was almost obvious, even and he slowly walked to the counter, he waited for his turn, trying not to look toward Madara’s table. Well, he did look once, to make sure the brothers were still around and he smiled when he saw how Madara had wrapped his scarf several times around his neck, probably to hide the love bites from his brothers.  
  
“Hello sir,” the cashier smiled at him when it finally was his turn and Tobirama snapped back to reality. “What do you wish to order ?”  
  
“Hi, I would like a chocolate muffin,” Tobirama said, trying not to smile as he did so. “In a paper bag, and that sharpie over there as well, please.”  
  
The look in the cashier’s eyes seemed surprised for a moment but she eventually shrugged it off.  
  
The walk to Madara’s table, once he had paid for his order and done what he had in mind, was long. Not because of the distance he had to walk, the shop was small enough but Tobirama was feeling strangely hyper conscious of all the little things around him. The smell of coffee in the air, the soft buzzing of conversations, the tickling of his skin when someone arrived and the cold air swept in. He still was under the effect of his previous orgasm and it probably explained why his heart was beating so fast, didn’t it ? Tobirama would deny it came from anything else.  
  
But he eventually arrived to his destination, to Madara’s and his brothers’ table and he cleared his throat, resisting the urge to smile too much because of the look Madara gave him. Surprised and startled. And also a little flustered. He looked adorable.  
  
“Excuse me,” Tobirama whispered to them, and it took him all he had not to speak their language and blow their mind, make them realize he had been able to understand them since the beginning, almost. “You forgot this at the counter,” he added, holding out the bag to Madara and Madara automatically reached for it, blinking several times as if he didn’t know what to make of the information.  
  
“Have a good afternoon, you all,” Tobirama then stated, smiling as he looked around the brothers and it was hard not to laugh with their attitude. They were gazing up at him but kept glancing at Madara knowingly, because they knew about Madara’s attraction for him and it was endearing. At least, they weren’t as embarrassing as Hashirama, his own older brother, usually was. They were discreet enough. Except for Izuna. Izuna was giggling like a little girl and he was looking like he knew everything already.  
  
But Tobirama eventually turned away, to step to his own booth and he retrieved his stuff, his coat as well as his book, he left the change for his cups of coffee on the table along with a nice tip like he usually did and he had to bit his tongue, when he heard Izuna’s voice behind his back.  
  
“Is that his number?” he questioned, careful to speak their language. “‘Date ?’” he added, reading the tiny message Tobirama wrote down on the paper bag, trying to keep his voice down. Not low enough for Tobirama not to hear but Tobirama played his part as best as he could. He wished he could have glanced toward Madara, before he left, to see how flustered he’d be, how uncomfortable but he didn’t. It would throw everything out, really, all the effects of his little stunt and he left the coffee shop without a look back, his heart fluttering in his chest again and hopeful. He could smile freely now he was out and the cold assaulted his cheeks and the snow continued to fall slowly, as he walked home, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his book. He didn’t know what Madara would make of his number, if he was going to call him or want a date with him and Tobirama knew he shouldn’t hope too much but .. His smile widened when he felt his phone buzz against his thigh and he didn’t even need to look.  
  
He already knew, it was Madara sending him a message and now, Tobirama had to plan their first date. Hoping there would be more and he’d be able to kiss that gorgeous man again, sometimes. The warmth of his lips was lingering on his, after all, and Tobirama couldn’t wait to meet with him again. He couldn’t wait to learn more about him.  
  
He couldn’t wait to fall in love with Madara.


End file.
